Icebreg Adrift Example
Iceberg Adrift!! = Location = Winden Taiga = Level range = 40-60 = Floors = 25 (+ Mazes after 9, 15 and 20F) = Pokemon = R = Recruitable U = Unrecruitable * 1-7F Spheal - 15% Spawn Rate - Level 40-40 R (RR: 3.2%) Sneasel - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 43-43 U Swinub - 12% Spawn Rate - Level 41-44 R (RR: 3.8%) Wobbuffet - 8% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Snorunt - 18% Spawn Rate - Level 44-44 U Chingling - 13% Spawn Rate - Level 40-40 R (RR: 2.4%) Floatzel - 16% Spawn Rate - Level 48-48 U * 8-9F Sealeo - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 45-47 U Sneasel - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 47-47 U Swinub - 12% Spawn Rate - Level 41-44 R (RR: 3.8%) Piloswine - 5% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Wobbuffet - 9% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Chingling - 13% Spawn Rate - Level 40-40 R (RR: 2.4%) Prinplup - 14% Spawn Rate - Level 48-48 U Medicham - 11% Spawn Rate - Level 49-49 U Floatzel - 17% Spawn Rate - Level 51-51 U * Maze between 9 and 10F * 10-13F Sealeo - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 45-47 U Sneasel - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 47-47 U Piloswine - 5% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Wobbuffet - 9% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Prinplup - 14% Spawn Rate - Level 48-48 U Medicham - 11% Spawn Rate - Level 49-49 U Floatzel - 17% Spawn Rate - Level 51-51 U * After 13F - Mini-Boss Glalie (Level 60) and 2 Cryogonal (Level 55) Boss drop: Glalie (Iceberg Key 1/1) * 14-15F Sealeo - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 51-52 U Piloswine - 11% Spawn Rate - Level 53-53 U Wobbuffet - 9% Spawn Rate - Level 53-53 U Prinplup - 14% Spawn Rate - Level 49-49 U Medicham - 11% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Zoroark - 5% Spawn Rate - Level 51-51 U * Maze between 15 and 16F * 16-18F Sealeo - 13% Spawn Rate - Level 51-52 U Piloswine - 12% Spawn Rate - Level 53-53 U Wobbuffet - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 53-53 U Prinplup - 15% Spawn Rate - Level 49-49 U Medicham - 12% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Zoroark - 6% Spawn Rate - Level 51-51 U * 19-20F Sealeo - 15% Spawn Rate - Level 51-52 U Piloswine - 13% Spawn Rate - Level 53-53 U Wobbuffet - 11% Spawn Rate - Level 53-53 U Prinplup - 16% Spawn Rate - Level 49-49 U Medicham - 13% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Zoroark - 7% Spawn Rate - Level 51-51 U Meditite - 2% Spawn Rate - Level 1-5 R (RR: -5%) Chimecho - 8% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U Beartic - 8% Spawn Rate - Level 50-50 U * Maze between 20 and 21F * 21-25F Sealeo - 17% Spawn Rate - Level 55-56 U Piloswine - 15% Spawn Rate - Level 57-57 U Wobbuffet - 13% Spawn Rate - Level 58-58 U Empoleon - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 59-59 U Medicham - 14% Spawn Rate - Level 57-57 U Zoroark - 7% Spawn Rate - Level 58-58 U Chimecho - 9% Spawn Rate - Level 56-56 U Beartic - 9% Spawn Rate - Level 56-56 U Froslass - 6% Spawn Rate - Level 59-59 U Glaceon - 10% Spawn Rate - Level 60-60 U Floatzel - 12% Spawn Rate - Level 59-59 U Weavile - 12% Spawn Rate - Level 60-60 U Delibird - 5% Spawn Rate - Level 5-5 R (RR: -3.2%) = Boss = Regice? (Level 75) Boss drop: 2 Tiny Mushroom (1/3), 1 Big Mushroom (1/5), Ice Diamond (1/2) or Piece of Ice (1/150). = NPC Info (For Devs) = Spheal (RR: 32) - Moves: All Auto Sneasel (RR: 0) - Moves: Dark Pulse, Beat Up, Toxic, Metal Claw Swinub (RR: 38) - Moves: All auto Wobbuffet (RR: 0) - Moves: Destiny Bond, Mirror Coat, Counter, Encore Snorunt (RR: 0) - Moves: Protect, Blizzard, Hail, Crunch Chingling (RR: 24) - Moves: All auto Floatzel (RR: 0) - Moves: Ice Fang, Aqua Jet, Echoed Voice, Scald Sealeo (RR: 0) - Moves: Bulldoze, Rest, Yawn, Roar Piloswine (RR: 0) - Moves: Ancient Power, Endure, Freeze-Dry, Curse Medicham (RR: 0) - Moves: Acupressure, High Jump Kick, Psycho Cut, Thunder Punch Prinplup (RR: 0) - Moves: Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Icy Wind, Pluck Glalie (Mini-Boss, RR: 0) - Moves: Weather Ball, Water Pulse, Spite, Bulldoze Cryogonal (Mini-Boss, RR: 0) - Moves: Night Slash, Recover, Freeze-Dry, Blizzard Zoroark (RR: 0) - Moves: Night Daze, Flamethrower, Counter, Taunt Meditite (RR: -50) - Moves: All Auto Chimecho (RR: 0) - Moves: Heal Bell, Extrasensory, Dazzling Gleam, Cosmic Power Beartic (RR: 0) - Moves: Trash, Superpower, Icicle Crash, Encore Froslass (RR: 0) - Moves: Ominous Wind, Weather Ball, Psychic, Double Team Weavile (RR: 0) - Moves: Beat Up, X-Scissor, Assist, Night Slash Glaceon (RR: 0) - Moves: Synchronoise, Hyper Voice, Mirror Coat, Hail Delibird (RR: -32) - Moves: Aurora Beam, auto, auto, auto. Regice (Boss) - Ancient Power, Zap Cannon, Blizzard, Bulldoze (Drops are above in dungeon info) = Item Info (For Devs) = * Iceberg Key ~ Sell price: 1 ~ Not bound ~ Loseable ~ Req Script: -1 ~ Description: A key found in Iceberg Adrift. * Piece of Ice ~ Sell price: 0 ~ Bound ~ Loseable ~ Req Script: -1 ~ Description: A piece of ice dropped by a certain Pokemon. (Rarity: 3) = End Box = * Items: Frozen Rock, Icy Dust, Revive, Dawn Stone, Soothe Bell, Huge Apple, Razor Claw = Items = Poké (100-250), Frozen Oran, Frozen Apple, NeverMeltIce, Frozen Rock (14-25F), Heart Scale = Secret Rooms = (21-24F) If you use Honey, a Zorua may spawn! Zorua - 25% Spawn Rate - Level 1-5 R (RR: -5%) And I think that's all! * Idea by Mad, Ren and Turt. = Team = Boss Room - Mad Secret Room - BestDude Floors - Pernuta NPCs - Lone Wolf Story - Chipper Entrance - BestDude Maze - Mad = Resource Allocation = Dungeon: 45 RDungeon: 135 Overworld Maps: 2200 - 2210 NPCs: 1810 - 1835 Story: 680 - 682 Items: 916 - 920 Iceberg Adrift 100% ✓ Entrance Map ✓ Random Dungeon ✓ First Maze ✓ Second Maze ✓ Third Maze ✓ Mini-Boss Room ✓ Boss Room ✓ End Box Room ✓ Secret Room ✓ Mini-Boss Story ✓ Boss Story 1 ✓ Boss Story 2 ✓ NPCs ✓ Items☁